Worlwide
by Emstarz
Summary: A spin off from my main story Any Kind Of Guy since I had writers block! Kimberly and James break up after a fight, James wants to make things right! Summary sucks story is better! read   reaview!


**hey guys! so currently I have writers block! which seriously sucks! so I decided I'd write a one shot spin off from the main story ANY KIND OF GUY! SO there will be a few spoilers in this that relates to ANY KIND OF GUY, so keep a look out but I dont want to reveal much! **

**It is a James and Kimberly one shot! hope you enjoy! **

**BIG TIME RUSH **

**WORLDWIDE **

**JAMES POV **

It had been months since Kimberly and I had went out on our first date, we were still going pretty strongin fact we are offically a couple now! We have had our fair share of fights, a few of them had actually broke us up but the mega couple that is Fiona and Logan helped us get over a few of them. It may seem really cheesy but everytime we get into a fight I fell my heart breaking slowly and then we're together again I can feel all of that pain just disappear. Back to my point I had just heard from Kendall that we were going on a world tour which was amazing but it meant that I wouldhave less time with Kimberly! Kendall had already told the other guys who had told their girlfriends, now it was up to tell Kimberly who coincendently had just had just walked through the door.

"Hey! Look we need to talk!" I said half sadly trying to mask anymore emotions, she grimanced and nodded,

"Kendall told you?" She asked worriedly, I nodded shocked that Kendall had told her first, "look I know its sudden and we'll be apart for a while but its going to be okay! You know without each other around it'lll help us focus on our jobs!" She said in what I'd call her I'm trying to make this better than it is voice.

"So you're going?" we said simultaneously

"wait what do you mean? Where are you going?" We said together again.

"BTR world tour, what do you mean?" I asked worriedly

"I landed the part in that movie, you know the one in paris? I start filming in two film, I'm leaving this weekend!" She explained, my jaw dropped.

"wait was this the one with the con-girl who falls in love? What part did you get?" I asked hoping it wasn't the lead,

"Yeah, I got the lead!" she said happily, "By the way congrats on the world tour!" She finished with wide smile.

"Don't change the subject! I read that script they gave you at the audidtion! You kiss a different guy at least twice in every scene! I'm not okay with that!" I yelled, Kimberly's face turned from one calm to one of anger,

"And you think I'm okay with thousands of girls screaming they love you! I'm not okay with that! But I happen to trust you!" she yelled back,

"I do trust you! But I don't trust the hundreds of guys that you're going to be kissing during the film!" I yelled throwing my fist to my side and walking into the kitchen she followed me with fire in her eyes, she wasn't just angry she was furious now,

"See! This is what I mean! This shows you don't trust me! If you did you wouldn't be worried about who I was going to kiss! It doesn't matter if you trust them or not! But you've got to be able to trust me since I wouldn't let them come anywhere near except for rehearsal!" I could understand her point but she's not the one who has to live through knowing that his amazing gorgeous is being kissed by hot guy actors!

"You don't get it do you!" I yelled back, "you're just like me! You trust to easily! So if one of those guys is nice to you, you're going to become friends with them, then he's going to make his move!" I continued to yell, after this Kendall walked in with Veronica laughing happily,

"whoa! What's going on?" Veronica asked in a loud voice,

"Nothing! I was just leaving to pack!" Kimberly yelled making her way to the door, she turned back after she had opened it, "I'll see you around James!" She yelled as she walked out, I looked down sadly knowning what she meant,

"James? What happened?" Kendall asked

"I think we just broke up!" I whispered, Kendall came over and Bro hugged me while Veronica just gasped.

It had been a couple a days since Kimberly and I had our fight, she hadn't spoken to me since except from the occainsional hey when she passed me in the hotel lobby, I had even resorted to just waiting around in the lobby just to catch a glimpse of her and maybe even having a casual conversation with her, I had been to a few rehearsals for the tour but today when I got ack to the hotel I had waited in te lobby for a few hours when I saw Kimberly coming out of the elavator with Kendall close behind her, I quickly ducked out of view.

"You better call me everyday!" Kendall said hugging her, she laughed and I felt butterflies in my stomach, I missed when she laughed at me.

"Don't worry I will! Tell the other guys sorry for having to leave so unexpectedly, they moved up the filming!" Kendall nodded, so she ws leaving for Paris today huh?

"Have you told James you're leaving?" Kendall asked, Kimberly looked down,

"No I don't see why I should have to tell him!" She said sternly,

"I don't know aybe since you two belong together and you're both being extremly stupid!" Kendall groaned,

"Yeah, well I blame you since you're the one who told me that trust is important in a relationship!" She sighed unahppily, Kendall gave her a hug and kissed her forehead then said goodbye as she walked towards a guy in a drivers suit who was holding a card with her name on it.

It had been a couple of months since Kimberly left, I had spoken to her a couple of times on the phone when she asked to talk to Kendall, during the minute time spcae I had talking to her we had a polite conversation of what the weather was like and how we were, It still felt weird not being able to talk like we used to. Kendall was excited to go to france since we were playing in the same part of Paris as Kimberly was filming in so he could go see her, I was coming along to try and clear up our argument, I missed her! No! That was an understatment! I ached from missing her! I couldn't feel my heart anymore! I couldn't feel it beating anymore! It sucked, I just wanted to hold her and have her joke about my vanity!

Kendall and I were in a car on oour way over to Kimberly's set, when we arrived we were greeted by an assitant who took her to the right stage that they were filming on her also went through what was happening in the scene, Basically it was when Kimberly's character was about to have a major kiss with her love interest and it was a big part in the movie since it was when she realised she was in love with him. I rolled my eyes not wanting to think about Kimberly being in love with another guy, we walked on to the set to see that the scene had already started;

"Jake! Look I didn't mean to get you into this but we're probably going to be arrested now!" She said in a voice which brought back memories,

"What do you mean? We've already been arrested twice! I think I'm used to it by now! But what I'm not used to is your hot and cold spells! One minute you seem really into me next you act like you hate me, which one is it?" The guy asked in a sincere voice, I winced slightly as Kimberly told him to shut up and began to lean in for a kiss suddenly she stopped just as their lips were about to touch,

"Sorry! I can't do this!" Kimberly yelled, the director sighed and yelled cut,

"wha's wrong? Is it my breath?" The guy asked nervously, Kimberly laughed shakily,

"no, no! Your breath is fine, Dom but It's just I can't get into character for this scene!" She said quietly, Kendall nudged me to pay attention but my focus was already on them,

"What do you mean?" Dom asked,

"My last boyfriend and I got into a fight about this type of scene! That fight broke us up and he's probably off somewhere in the world making out with some random fan girl!" Se answered sadly, I felt something squeeze inside my chest then I felt a lightbulb go off in my head, I pulled Kendall away and outside and told him my plan, he became xcited and jumped about happily, we phoned the guys telling them that we needed them for my plan to work.

We were all on set now, and they were still trying to film the kiss scene but Big Time Rush were going to make a guest appearence, I was gong to start singing worldwide moments before they were about to kiss then the guys would join in then I would tell Kimbelry exactly how I had felt these past few months! Then we would kiss and then we would have our happily ever after!

I saw my cue to start singing, I sang my opening line and watched as Kimberly's face turned to one of pure shock, as the song progressed I saw a smile spread across her face, Logan changed the line of "Yes I may meet a million pretty girls" to "Yes he may meet a million pretty girls." I saw her look down and blush as I sang the chorus right in front of her, I walked around behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist singing softly into her ear, I looked up to see the director fuming, he screeched secruity and we were politly escorted of the set.

After a couple of hours it was only Kendall and I left waiting at the entrance of the set, Kimberly soon walked out in her usual Skinny jeans and a tank top atire, her hair was up in a loose ponytail allowing her layers to hang out, she looked amazing! she came running up to me and kissed me hard on the lips, I felt her soft lips move against mine as I reacted to the kiss, I dragged my tounge along her lips asking for permission which she happily gave, we were now full on making out only to be interrupted by Kendall giving a loud cough,

"I'm guessing it's going to be like old times again?" He asked awkwardly, Kimberly looked up with a small blush,

"Yeah definatly!" I answered Kissing Kimberly, "Whever I go I'm going to be thinking about you!" she laughed and kissed me again.

**hey! so kind of cheesy but it helped me with my writers block! I know what I'm going to do now! yay for one shots! so plz review!**


End file.
